magic Kindergarden
by Princess cat 67
Summary: this story is about Flurry heart when she is about to start magic kindergarden
1. chapter 1

Once upon a time in equestria their lived a unicorn named Shooting Star Twinkle had a long blue mane with a purple tail. One day Shooting Star went to the Gala keep in mind she is a filly. Her older sister named Sweet Dreams was talking with mares her age Shooting Star decided to go to the garden where she saw a alicorn her age with a snowflake inside a heart for a cutie Mark "hi my name is Flurry Heart it's nice to meat you" the alicorn introduced. Shooting Star took her hoof out and they shook hooves."My name is Shooting Star" the unicorn said shyly. "Want to explore the garden with me daddy is busy and mommy is with auntie Twily talking about mare stuff" Flurry Hear explained. Shooting Star accepted the offer the two fillies were talking about which flowers were beautiful, who's dad snores louder, which candy is sweeter and most importantly what magic is the most fun to do. Flurry Heart and Shooting Star came across a bridge the stars reflected off the water suddenly out of no where Shooting Stars horn started to glow the stars were scattering until the stars made a heart. "Shooting Star your flank" squled Flurry Heart Shooting Star found a pink shooting star and two little blue stars. "Flurry Heart where are you?" a voice asked out of the bushes appeared Princess Cadence "who's your friend?" asked Cadence. "This is Shooting Star I saw her get her cutie Mark" explained the young princess. Shooting Star proudly showed cadence her cutie mark. "Girls it's time to go" Shining Armor stated "but daddy I wanna play with Shooting Star some more" whined Flurry Heart. "I am going to magic kindergarten are you?" asked Shooting Star. "Flurry Heart you will see your friend everyday at magic kindergarten ok" Cadence reassured her daughter. "Ok mommy" Flurry Heart happily agreed.

A few days later Cadence and Shining Aurmor were at the school yard with Flurry Heart and Shooting Star. Flurry Heart had a blue dress with her main in a "mommy bun" with a red snack box Shooting Star had a green dress with pig tails and a orange snack box. "Have a nice day girls" Cadence waved her hoove. The two fillies walked into Miss Cherry Blossems classroom Miss Cherry Blossom is a peppy pegisus went to her desk. "Ok Colts and fillies come to the rug it's circle time" said the teacher said happily. "Yes miss Cherry Blossom" chimed the other children as they trotted to the rug. "All right today we will learn something special about each other we are all special in unique ways" explained the teacher a unicorn fillie with a rose cutie mark raised her hoof "yes Rose pearl what makes you special" asked Miss Cherry Blossom. "I can make flowers pop out of the ground" she said with confidentce. Rose pearl pointed her horn towards a flower pot and a entire rose Bush grew everything was fine until the roses started dancing.

"All right foals I think it's time for snack time" stammred Miss Cherry Blossem before she fainted. The others got their snack boxes Flurry Heart noticed Rose pearl had nobody to sit with "wanna sit with me and Shooting Star?" offred the alacorn, Rose Pearl accepted the offer "let's be best friends" stated Shooting Star "yeah let's do it " cheered Flurry heart.


	2. Behind the bush

The three fillies learned their houses are in the form of a triangle next to each others one afternoon they went to Rose Pearls house "all right girls be free to play in the garden" said her father Dr. Waves a Pegasus his husband Barbeque Sause a unicorn walked in "Rose Pearl I see you brough your friends from school" said Barbeque Sause sweetly. "Now Rosie I made all of you PBJ sandwiches with the crusts cut off now go play" said Barbeque sause. The three friends walked out the door after eating their sandwiches Shooting Star took out a ball "let's play kickball" Flurry Heart suggested Rose Peal hit the ball so hard it went through a Bush.Shooting Star went to get it when she saw the most beautiful place. "Guys cheak it out" exclaimed Shooting Star happily. The fillies came into the Bush on the other side was a big waterfall. Bording it was lush trees and flowers of all kinds of colors and most importantly a big hallow tree. "This is so beautiful" whispred Flurry Heart Rose Pearl gathered flowers and made a flower crown. The fillies got some wood, hammer and nail and built a tree fort when they were done their parents called them for dinner


End file.
